Pure Hearts
by maniacmichelle
Summary: The life story of Seto Kaiba.


Seto and Lidya have known eachother their whole lives. So what happens when Lidya gets thrown through a window of a 2 story house and Seto's parents die and he has to move? Or when Lidya's father walks in on Seto and Lidya when they have their first smooch? Well this is a few things that happen in their tragic, exciting, lives. Will their friendship survive or will it burn in turmoil?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh or Seto kaiba and do not wish to harm their rep. This is completely fictional.**

**Author's Note before you read: This story takes place when Seto is in about 5th grade, and the story will progress until he's about 30. **

**PURE HEARTS: PART 1**

**"When We Were Young"**

**~Michelle's POV~**

**Preface**

I was running down a labyrinth lost in the middle of the dark atrocious night. I needed help, but there was no one to aid me. I did the only thing I could think of to do and that was to run for it. I knew **she** would catch up to me. It was only a matter of time, but I put forth the last bit of effort I had to try and save myself.

The ghosts were gaining on me. The ghosts of **Eureka Powers**. I could clearly see that the only thing I could do that would get me out of this nightmare was…dying. Is this how a girl should live her life? Running from a killer demon that wants your body? Is this how life should be? Why me? It could have been anyone else. What did I do to deserve this?

I saw a bright light at the end of the labyrinth. Was this my ticket out? Was I saved? I ran with all my strength. I knew I had a chance…but luck wasn't on my side. The ghosts had caught me; I was going to be taken to their leader, Eureka.

The ghosts had teleported me to headquarters. I was done. I had no chance of survival. Eureka had me. She had won this dreadful match.

"Welcome my prey." Eureka said. I didn't respond. "I see that you're quiet today. You usually hit me with one of your nasty responses." Eureka continued.

"Well, "Welcome my prey" isn't the friendliest greeting a person could come up with!" I replied. Eureka glared at me with her evil, black eyes. "Aha! That's what I was waiting for, you little nasty, no good, thief!" She growled. "You stole my body, and now you're going to pay the ultimate price!"

"And what would that be? Hmm??" I smirked.

She reached out into her black cloak and pulled out a glowing orb. She kneeled down before me and began chanting some rhyme. Perhaps it was a spell.

My eyes grew wide. Her natural, greasy, black hair had begun to move around on its own on her head, waving in every direction. The whites of her eyes began to glow a bright baby blue. Soon her whole body began to glow a bright yellow. This is where I began to realize what she was doing. Eureka was making the body transformation that I had been dreading.

I gasped in horror as I watched her black soul slowly release from her body and chase after me. I screamed in terror as I ran down the labyrinth trying to find my way out in pure darkness.

Suddenly, I felt like my heart was going to explode with each second doubling the pain I could feel in my chest. I fell on my knees hopelessly crying in pain. I began to scream so loud to the point I couldn't hear myself or anything around me.

Before long my air stream was cut off as well. I took the last bit of energy I had to inhale the breath of air that I never got.

I couldn't tell if I was transforming or if I was dying. Hopefully I was dying so all this pain could go away…

**Chapter One:**

Lidya, Seto, and Mokuba waited patiently at their bus stop for their first day of school for the year. It was moderately warm that day, and the sun was luminescent through the clouds. Mokuba was holding tightly onto Seto's hand, for it was his very first day of Kindergarden.

Lidya and Seto had exchanged looks to each other, almost as if they were having their own personal, mental, conversation that no one else could hear. They did this quite often.

At last the bus had arrived. Seto had to pull Mokuba onto the bus because he refused to go to school. The bus was hardly packed, so Lidya picked to sit in the closest open seat to the front of the bus. The three sat down altogether. Lidya gazed out the window, staring at the reflection of Seto. Seto sat with his fingers intertwined within each, dazed in his own universe .

But what they didn't see was me.

I sat in the seat directly across from them. They didn't notice me staring intently at them.

"What's the best way to approach them?" I thought, "Should I just introduce myself and keep it simple?"

I gave it my best shot and cleared my throat. The three of them looked up at me.

"Hi! My name is Michelle. What are your names?" Lidya's eyes lit up.

"I'm Lidya, and this is Seto and Mokuba." She pointed at the two boys she was sitting next to. Her voice was delicately sweet, and well spoken.

"Well it's good to meet you! I'm very new to this school. This is my first day, you see..."

She nodded. "We can show you around, if you'd like. You'll like this school, trust me."

I smiled and turned my attention to Seto and Mokuba. "You two haven't said a word at all this morning. Don't be shy, I don't bite." I grinned. Seto kind of smirked and simply replied, "I'm very tired. I do not speak much when I'm fatigued." He spoke just as well at Lidya.

"I can relate." I replied.

The bus picked up a few more kids and before we knew it, we were at the school. At first they dropped of Mokuba to his kindergarden class. Seto and Lidya helped me find my class, in which i shared with them, thankfully.I remained close to Lidya and Seto throughout the day since they seemed like very friendly people.

Too bad I had to kill them, eventually.

The prophecy that James had given me so long ago after my transformation into my sisters body read that I had to kill these two specifically, and devour the soul within Lidya. Her soul is a very rare soul that one would kill to have. But you may think "why don't you just kill her right now?" well, I have to wait for her soul to progress over time, which will make it much better and worth the wait.

Lunchtime rolled around and Lidya, Seto, and I all sat down at our very own table. I sat on one side and they sat on the other. As we began to eat Seto and Lidya exchanged looks randomly.

"What was that about?" I thought nervously but quickly shrugged off.

Seto began eating his salad while Lidya was trying so hard to secretly gawk at him without him noticing.

"Hmm, another case of puppy-love, I see." Seto glanced over at Lidya and she hadn't realized it. I gently kicked her under the table and reality came back to her.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, concerned.

"Um, uh...yeah...I'm just a little bit out of it today....lack of sleep." We both nodded and continued to eat.

I got up to throw my tray away where I almost collapsed. And that's when it all happened so fast.

"Get out of my body now, Eureka!" screamed Michelle inside of me.

"Stop trying to ruin my plans! This is my body, not yours! I told you this already, you demon!"

I quickly came back to reality clutching my chest.

"Are you okay, Michelle??" asked a frightened Lidya.

"U-u-uhh yeah...just..uh....intense heartburn...i get it a lot." They seemed to buy it.

We all sat backed own at the table when Lidya began choking on her taco. Her face began to turn red quickly. Seto immediately used the heimlich maneuver method and was successful. Lidya coughed up the meat onto her tray.

"You scared me to death! Are you alright?" Seto asked.

Lidya coughed a few times and said, "yeah I think I'll be okay for now." Lidya threw away her lunch, since she lost her appetite, and watched Seto carefully eat his taco.

"How much shit is going to happen? How can humans live like this?

~Lidya's POV~

After lunch we went to class and began silent reading. Michelle had to go get tested for her reading level and to pick out a book. I sat next to Seto.

"That Michelle girl is really nice. I'm thinking about asking her to come and spend the night this weekend or something."

She's alright, I guess." He said uninterested, lost in the middle of the book he was reading.

I opened up my book, "Anatomy Of A Boyfriend" and continued on the page I had left on, 114.

iI lightly clutch Wes's penis with my right hand and start to stroke it lightly, up and down the length of it. Back in middle school, Amy and I would always snake into her moms office and pore over her sex encyclopedia. I wish I had a better recollection of what it said about manual stimulation./i

After a moment I began to realize how oddly Seto was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell are you reading??"

I blushed a little embaressed, "Anatomy of a boyfriend by Daria Snadowsky."

"That's a little too old for you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe, but it's still a good story."

"Whatever." He replied. Boys just don't understand.

Michelle back back into the room and sat down next to me.

"What did you pick out to read?" I questioned her.

"Persuasion by Jane Austen." she said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? I can't even read that!" She kind of smirked and opened her book.

Seto nudged me in the side.

"What??"

"You want to come over and hang out after school today?"

"Sure!" Hanging out at Seto's house was always fun. It was alot better than being at home.

The remainder of the school day seemed to go by fairly quickly. The bus ride was the same just as any other day in my life. but a little more dull than usual. Seto was trying to finish up the last chapter of his book, and Mokuba was flipping through a Clifford book he got at school today.

Our stop came soon and we got off. Mokuba ran to his father's arms and Seto followed behind him.

My eyes shot wide open when I saw who was waiting with my mom for me.

How could this be happening?


End file.
